Secret
by Marshmallows rock
Summary: It's funny what boredom, and ABBA on the radio can do. Sarah Jane, mentions 4 and Harry. Songfic.


It really is amazing the ideas you come up with when listening to ABBA and doing your homework at the same time.

Doctor Who and all that paraphernalia are not mine, they belong to the BBC. Same with the lyrics. They belong to ABBA.

And this has gar nichts (zilch) to do with the record room series.

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO

Sarah Jane was bored, an unusual feeling for her. She was going out for lunch with Harry that afternoon, but there was quite a time to kill until then, and all attempts to stop being bored remained futile.

In desperation, she flicked on the radio, and was greeted with ABBA singing their latest hit. It seemed that Benny, Bjorn, Agnetha and Anni-Frid were singing about her and the Doctor. Six months had passed, and he showed no sign of returning. Sarah was angry and worried. Had he been killed?

_I don't wanna talk_

_About things we've gone through_

_Though it's hurting me_

_Now it's history_

_I've played all my cards_

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to day_

_No more ace to play_

Sarah turned up the volume. Were the Swedish pop group singing about her...and him?

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny_

"Well, that's what I had to do," said Sarah. Still, it was not a particularly good destiny anyway.

_I was in your arms_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_Thinking it made sense_

_Building me a fence_

_Building me a home_

_Thinking I'd be strong there_

_But I was a fool_

_Playing by the rules_

_The gods may throw a dice_

_Their minds as cold as ice_

_And someone way down here_

_Loses someone dear_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser has to fall_

_It's simple and it's plain_

_Why should I complain_

She had a right. Those Time Lords forbade humans from setting foot on Gallifrey which was why she had ended up in Aberdeen instead of South Croydon in the first place.  
"Their hearts must be like glaciers" Sarah said, stretching slightly. And because of them, she and her best friend, her very best friend, had been separated.

"He probably has a new companion now," she muttered, feeling sick at the thought.

_But tell me does she kiss_

_Like I used to kiss you_

_Does it feel the same_

_When she calls your name_

_Somewhere deep inside,_

_You must know I miss you_

_But what can I say _

_Rules must be obeyed_

_The judges will decide_

_The likes of me abide_

_Spectators of the show_

_Always staying low_

_The game is on again_

_A lover or a friend_

_A big thing or a small_

_The winner takes it all._

Kiss him? Not likely. Though she'd wanted to. The fact was, she loved the Doctor, especially his fourth incarnation. And it wouldn't (she hoped) feel the same, when his new companion said his name. It certainly wouldn't sound the same as Sarah's Liverpool accent.

The Time Lords set his fate. And she had to accept it. While the UNIT crew, namely, Benton, Yates, Harry and the Brigadier, had remarked on none of it, at least not while she was away. She still remembered the shock and surprise, and delight in Harry's voice when she had called him after (finally) arriving back in Hillview Road. It had taken the best part of a day to get from the back end of Scotland to south of London.  
And as for the Doctor, he had had to choose between his race and his friend. Well really it was a Hobson's choice. "But it was so bitterly unfair," she hissed, angrily.

_I don't wanna talk_

_If it makes you feel sad_

_And I understand_

_You've come to shake my hand._

_I apologize_

_If it makes you feel bad_

_Seeing me so tense_

_No self-confidence_

_But you see_

_The winner takes it all_

_The winner takes it all..._

Wasn't that what Harry had said to her when they first met up again? If it made her too sad, she wouldn't talk about it? Before long however, her barriers collapsed and everything had spilled out.

Except what she felt about the Doctor, of course.

That would be her little secret.


End file.
